


are you mine?

by satuseppa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, kimchi spaghetti - Freeform, really brief mentions of xiuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satuseppa/pseuds/satuseppa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transitioning from friends to lovers is easy because Kyungsoo has always been caring for Chanyeol differently since the beginning anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the exchange that could've had it all.
> 
> A very special thank you to my AU boyfriend, who sat through my hours of whining and tears and beta’d this fic even though she’s not even a kpop fan.

**_Tao_ **

_I left the key in an envelope in the mailbox_     5:53pm  
_Hope you have a good move_                            5:55pm

 

Chanyeol clicks the screen to blank on his phone and shoves it into his back pocket, a toothy grin already spreading across his face. 

Finally, freedom.

He opens up the mailbox stuck to the left of the front door, at the bottom of which lies a small manila envelope. Noting the ‘chanyeol’ scrawled across the bottom of the envelope, he feels his cheeks almost ache from his smile as he dumps the contents of the envelope into his hand. The key, hot from the California sun, burns slightly but all he can feel is the elation of being on his own for the first time in his life.

There were perks to living with his parents for sure, like never having to cook dinner or the insanely cheap rent in a nice, spacious room and a bathroom he no longer shared with his sister since she got hitched a year ago. But a job opportunity across the country was too much of a temptation to give up just for the convenience of living with his parents. Plus, he had to grow up sometime.

It also seemed like a sign to Chanyeol when a fellow ex-acapella group member from college posted a listing on facebook:

“Please if anyone knows somebody who is looking for a place in LA, introduce them to me. I’m going back to China in 3 weeks and need to find a replacement for the room I’m leaving behind. It’s a house-share for young adults and the rent isn’t too bad, the place is really nice. Guys that are living there are chill too.”

Following were some pictures and an address, which Chanyeol found was located just 20 minutes from where he would work, if he took the job. Chanyeol messaged his friend, only intent on getting some more information to help him reach his decision. But Tao knew an excited Chanyeol would sign just about anything, and before the man could say ‘wait but I didn’t accept the job yet’, he was signing away the next year of his life to the Greater Los Angeles Area.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur - packing, studying for the California teaching certification exam, saying goodbye to his friends and family - but 3 weeks later he finally stood in front of his new home, alone and surrounded completely by his luggage.

It’s rough, when the group of friends he can bribe with beer to help him move into a new place now live 3000 miles away. Luckily, Tao had also arranged for that:

_“I told one of your future roommates to be around to help, so hopefully he’ll be there. His name is Sehun.”_

_Breathe in, breathe out._ Taking the key in his fingers Chanyeol swings the storm door open with a false bravado he isn’t all too sure he feels, causing the heavy glass door to slam against the wall with a loud ‘ _crash’_.

He jumps at the sound and grabs at the door, as if to ask it if it’s okay. The door doesn’t respond, but a voice floats from inside the house, initially muffled by the still-closed front door.

“Baek, I fucking told you not to bang the door when you open it, you’re gonna break the glass one day I swear to god- oh.”

The speaker halts his speech as the person who is not Baek shuffles into the house, ‘I am lost please don’t yell at me’ written all over his face. The speaker sits up from the couch, pulling the earbuds out of his ears.

“Oh. New guy- Chanyeol, right?”

Chanyeol nods, eyes lighting up at someone knowing who he is.

“Yes! Sehun?”

The speaker shakes his head, closing the laptop on his lap.

“No, he’s not here, went out for a few hours because we were told you weren’t moving in until-” he checks in watch. “Oh, you’re right on time.”

Chanyeol grimaces, shuffles a little to the side.

“Sorry, should I come back later?”

The speaker shakes his head, chuckling once as he stands up and places the laptop on the coffee table on the side. “That’s pointless, don’t you have your things here with you?”

Chanyeol nods, shoulders hunched.

“Yeah, then I’ll help you move. I don’t mind.”

Chanyeol bows his head. “Oh, thank you…”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo walks past him to prop open the storm door and Chanyeol notes offhandedly that for all the waves of intimidation that roll off of his new housemate, physically he is quite small. Not that he would ever mention this - he doubts Kyungsoo would appreciate a near stranger commenting on his height.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t have too much luggage - all of the furniture came with the house, and as he is living with two other roommates, Yixing and Sehun, as Tao’s message said, a lot of things that Chanyeol originally thought he would need are already there.

Still, it takes about half an hour just to get all of his boxes up to his new room... And so many flights up and down the stairs.

“Shit, I don’t know why I thought moving into a room on the third floor with no elevator would be easy,” he pants, draped on the railing at the foot of the stairs to the third floor with a particularly heavy suitcase.

“Yeah, when I moved in I had 3 other people helping and even then it took forever.” Kyungsoo is sitting on the third step, a box resting in his lap. “I had to bring in my own furniture though, at least we don’t have to move that.”

Chanyeol nods, a tongue poking out as he softly pants. Kyungsoo frowns.

“I’m going to kill Sehun when he gets back. He’s now half an hour late without a single word.”

Chanyeol licks his bottom lip, standing up to stretch his back. “Ah, if you have something that you had to do, then you can go. I mean, we’re basically done and honestly you already helped me so much when you didn’t have to…”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, that’s not the point, I don’t mind helping. It’s just Sehun is really forgetful. He probably lost track of time, if he’s hanging out with someone he really likes.” He runs his hand through his hair, causing the strands to stick out in all directions, and Chanyeol laughs.

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, but breaks out into a small smirk after. “Let’s finish this, yeah?”

 

Once everything has been moved, Chanyeol offers Kyungsoo dinner.

“I don’t know any places around here but let me buy you dinner as thanks.”

Kyungsoo starts to shake his head, but the other continues, “Please? Or I’ll feel bad. Or at least do me another solid and show me around.”

Kyungsoo wants to say no, but the look of hopefulness and what he can only describe as ‘puppy eyes’ on his new roommate’s face give him pause.

“Actually… Yeah. Sure.”

Chanyeol’s eyes light up as if he’s been told he’s won the lottery and Kyungsoo tries his best to stifle his own smile.

“Why don’t you unpack a bit? It’s only like 3 o’clock and I want to finish up what I was doing before.”

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, okay. I’ll come down in like… Two hours?”

Kyungsoo nods and walks away, but not before giving Sehun (who had finally shown up almost an hour late, groveling and apologizing for losing track of time at the shopping center) another glare. Chanyeol hopes to never be under that particular gaze.

 

~~~

 

There are about 500 good places to eat within walking distance from his new house. As someone who had grown up and lived all his life in the suburbs, it’s all mind-boggling to Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo gives him a quick tour of the area as they walk to a ‘cheap but really good sushi’ place a few blocks from the house. As they walk, Kyungsoo gives him a rundown of their other housemates, as well as important tidbits about each of them, to help Chanyeol keep track of them. It takes the entire walking time plus waiting to get seated to get through all seven.

“So yeah, if you need anything, let me know. Or any of the other guys, really. They’re all really chill.”

Chanyeol nods, popping another edamame into his mouth.

“Okay.” Scooting his chair closer to the table, Chanyeol sticks one finger up in the air. “Junmyeon is the guy to go to for landlord issues, and the one that handles the rent. My roommates are Sehun,” he holds up a second finger, “whom I’ve met with the single bed and…” His eyebrows furrow in thought, as a third finger goes up. “Yixing, my upper bunk neighbor whom I haven’t met yet.

“Yixing is best friends with Luhan, who doesn’t live at the house but might as well because he and,” a fourth finger. “Minseok have been together for a long time. Minseok is also the person to go for… Utilities?” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, Internet and cable.” Kyungsoo nods.

“Right, right, Utilities goes to Baekhyun the struggling actor!”

Kyungsoo grimaces. “Okay, but maybe don’t call him that to his face. It’s a sensitive topic.”

Chanyeol echoes Kyungsoo’s expression. “Right, sorry. So uh. Back to Minseok, who lives in one of the doubles on the second floor with…” Chanyeol blinks, but holds up his hand when Kyungsoo begins to speak. “No, no no, I got this… J… Jongin? No, no, that’s Kai, the America’s Best Dance Crew guy that has the other double with Baekhyun. Minseok’s roommate is Jong… Jong… Jongdae? Jongdae!” Kyungsoo jerks back at Chanyeol’s outburst, and the taller grins sheepishly. “Sorry.”

The food arrives quickly, much to Chanyeol’s delight. The conversation lulls as they eat, limited to comments about the freshness of the sushi and general information about California that Kyungsoo deems important for Chanyeol to know for his survival. As they finish up their dinner and move onto desserts (Kyungsoo is shocked when Chanyeol reveals he’s never had fried ice cream before, and demands that they get it as this restaurant has the best fried ice cream within a 15 mile radius), Chanyeol finally reveals his nervousness about moving across the country, and living in one house with eight other men.

“As I said before, you really have nothing to worry about. Most everyone is really good about keeping the communal areas clean, and luckily there’s never been any horrible fights among the housemates. I promise they’ll become a second family really fast.” Kyungsoo smiles, and Chanyeol believes him. Something about Kyungsoo’s uncharacteristically large eyes behind those round, wire-rimmed glasses, and his general calming presence now that he is no longer so intimidating and angry, helps Chanyeol feel truly at ease for the first time since leaving Virginia behind.

 

~~~

 

Chanyeol experiences his first house meeting on that Friday.

“We have one on the first Friday of every month, so you sort of lucked out with the moving in two days before. You’ll get to meet almost everyone right away.”

Yixing, his bunk buddy, turns out to be a really sweet guy with a constantly working brain behind an air-headed persona. It only takes about two conversations for Chanyeol to truly like but somehow simultaneously fear him. Chanyeol figures if Yixing was as out of it as he seemed, there was no way he would be one of the sales managers at one of those fancy hotels in the city.

“These meetings are mandatory?”

“Well, Junmyeon, who calls the meetings, tries to make it more official and stuff, but at the same time he won’t reprimand you if you miss with a real reason. Like Jongin won’t be here today because he’s… Well, I don’t know where he is exactly but he’s touring so. He’s excused.”

When Yixing and Chanyeol enter the living room, Kyungsoo is sitting on one of the three couches with a carton of ice cream in his hands and Chanyeol waves at him enthusiastically. Kyungsoo smirks and he’s barely gestured toward the empty seat next to him when Chanyeol scurries over to it, plopping down, legs squeezed together and shoulders hunched. Wordlessly, Kyungsoo offers him a spoonful of Cookies n’ Cream ice cream.

“Stop freaking out. You’re acting like this is some job interview and we’re going to kick you out if you breathe too loud. You’re already living in the house, you know. Signed the lease and everything. And I promise they’ll like you.”

Chanyeol takes the spoon from Kyungsoo, and decides to believe in his new friend’s words again.

 

True to his word, the rest of the men seem to take to Chanyeol right away - or at least, none of them seem offended by his presence, even when he cracks a bad joke or two. Junmyeon takes plenty of time to go through the clauses of the roommate agreement, making sure he understands each requirement before he is allowed to sign. Minseok and Jongdae pops party poppers once Chanyeol finishes signing the agreement (Chanyeol jumps, everyone laughs), and Kyungsoo reaches over the arm of the couch and pulls out a red velvet cupcake, to which Sehun adds a small lit candle. “Congrats on becoming a part of the family. You’re gonna hate it,” Kyungsoo says, a steady hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder, over the loud “whoop!” courtesy of Baekhyun. Chanyeol grins and blows the candle out, his cheeks slightly pink, finally feeling his first spark of belonging among his new housemates.

 

~~~

 

Chanyeol knocks on Kyungsoo’s door a week after school starts, two weeks after Chanyeol’s move.

“Hey,” he says, poking his head in past the ajar door. Kyungsoo is sitting at his desk, clicking quickly through something Chanyeol doesn’t recognize. Kyungsoo pulls his headphones off and turns to Chanyeol.

“Sehun and Yixing are in the middle of a Battlefront tournament with some people over the internet and it’s like the second coming in there.” Chanyeol chuckles once. “So uh, do you mind if I do some work in here?” He raises a stack of papers in his hand. “I have to grade tests.”

Kyungsoo blinks in contemplation but smiles quickly, pushing himself away from the computer. “Ah, yeah. But I don’t have another desk or a chair-”

“Oh no, that’s fine, I can just work on the floor-”

“No that’s uncomfortable-”

“It’s okay-” Chanyeol shuts the door behind him, shuffling into the room.

“Here.” Kyungsoo stands up and removes his laundry basket of clean, folded clothes from his bed and gestures toward it. “At least there some cushioning there.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Are you sure?”

Kyungsoo nods, sitting back down at his desk. The headphones around his neck aren’t replaced.

“I’m working on debugging this code now though, so keep your mouth shut or I’m kicking you out. Got it?”

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically, pulling his legs into a criss cross on the middle of Kyungsoo’s bed.

“Got it.”

The quiet, just filled with the clicking of Kyungsoo’s keyboard and the occasional scratching of Chanyeol’s pen lasts about five minutes before it is broken with Chanyeol’s sudden laughter.

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo listen to what the kid wrote.”

Kyungsoo turns, eyebrows raised. Chanyeol, staring down at the paper, doesn’t notice.

“When George Washington ended slavery and murdered the Queen of England-” Chanyeol glances up from the paper, gauging Kyungsoo’s reaction. Kyungsoo blinks.

“Keep in mind, the question was about the Holocaust. _And_ , he spelled England ‘I-N-G-L-I-N’.”

Kyungsoo finally speaks. “What… Grade do you teach again?”

Chanyeol laughs. “Sixth and eighth grade history. That was an eighth grader.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head in disbelief. “What?”

Chanyeol nods, eyes open wide. “Tell me about it! And that isn’t even the worst of it…”

Grabbing the small stack of graded tests Chanyeol stretches out to the corner of the bed, closer to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo drags his chair over for a better look.

Another five minutes pass like this, Chanyeol pulling out one dismal answer after the other to show Kyungsoo, and it’s almost half an hour later of topics ranging from history to middle school trauma that Chanyeol realizes he has graded exactly one paper since entering Kyungsoo’s room.

“Agh, crap. Sorry.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Nah, it’s cool. Actually, that was pretty interesting. If I’d had you as a history teacher maybe I wouldn’t have hated it so much growing up.”

Chanyeol bows his head, hand over his heart. “I am so, so touched.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes and smacks the taller in the arm.

“Shut up and grade some more shitty tests.”

Chanyeol grins but doesn’t retaliate, returning back to his spot.

From then on Chanyeol frequently knocks on Kyungsoo’s door, blaming Yixing and Sehun’s incessant online tournaments to join Kyungsoo in his work. Kyungsoo never turns him away, always offering Chanyeol his perfectly made bed as a place of work.

 

As one of two software developers in a small upstart company, Kyungsoo is constantly attached to a computer, working long, bizarre hours of the day and is always stressed. His fingers are always dancing on the keyboard, glasses moving from his eyes to his forehead depending on the level of frustration he feels.

Chanyeol glances up from his laptop where he’d been working on his lesson plan when a particularly loud sigh and groan catches his attention one day. Kyungsoo’s glasses are on the floor behind the chair, head hanging over the back, his hands rubbing his eyes.

“Something not working out?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, wiping his hand on his pants. “It’s this glitch. I can’t figure out how to get rid of it and they want this thing in working condition in two days… I’m trying everything I know but I’m getting nothing- oh-” Whipping his head around, Kyungsoo squints at his moniter glasses-less, and starts typing something furiously.

Chanyeol watches him for a moment before carefully lifting himself off the bed and padding over to where the glasses lay on the floor. He picks them up and contemplates putting them back on Kyungsoo’s face for him, but Kyungsoo is glaring so hard at the screen that Chanyeol doesn’t want to break his friend’s concentration, or face any repercussions if he does. So instead Chanyeol places them on Kyungsoo’s desk, right by the flying fingers on his keyboard. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to notice Chanyeol at all and he quietly returns back to his seat on the bed, picking up his teacher edition textbook and continuing with his lesson plan.

 

It’s another half an hour of silence only interrupted by loud typing when the typing suddenly stops.

“This is loud isn’t it? Sorry. I don’t always realize how loud I type, Junmyeon hates sitting next to me at the office because he says it distracts him from his own coding.” Kyungsoo is putting his glasses back on his face, seemingly unaware that they hadn’t always been there.

“No, no it’s fine, your typing is kind of soothing, actually,” Chanyeol smiles encouragingly. “It helps me concentrate while I write my lesson plans and grade tests.” To prove his point, he lifts his heavily bookmarked and notated textbook in Kyungsoo’s direction.

Kyungsoo shrugs, but there is a hint of appreciation written on his face. “Okay, that’s good.”

Chanyeol, as usual, returns his cheek bursting, teeth shining smile. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and returns to the keyboard, but not before Chanyeol catches a glimpse of his heart shape of his grin.

 

~~~

 

Sehun stares at him one night as Chanyeol gets ready for bed.

He sits cross-legged, a magazine in his hand, blatantly staring as Chanyeol changes into his sweats.

Chanyeol visibly shrinks as time goes on, and finally, timidly asks, “Uhm… Did you need something?”

Sehun continues to stare.

“Where are you all the time when you’re not here?”

Chanyeol scratches the back of his ear.

“Um, in Kyungsoo’s room. It’s quieter there since he like… Likes it quiet and I can get more work done there and you and Yixing can play without having to be too quiet?”

Yixing leans over the railing of his upper bunk.

“You hang out in Kyungsoo’s room?”

Chanyeol puffs out his cheeks, nodding.

Yixing looks amazed. “I have lived in this house for more than six months and I’m pretty sure I’ve never seen the inside of Kyungsoo’s room.”

Sehun nods. “Yeah, I’ve been here longer than Kyungsoo and I’ve been in his room…” he counts down his fingers. “Literally three times.”

Chanyeol blinks. “Really?”

His roommates nod.

“Kyungsoo doesn’t really exude ‘hey please come hang out in my room’ you know?”

Yixing sits up, head stooped to avoid hitting the ceiling. “And even when the group gets together in the living room for games nights and stuff, Kyungsoo always is kinda quiet and is always the last one in, first one out?”

Sehun closes his magazine. “He’ll hang out, he’s polite and everything, but I thought he didn’t like me for like the whole first year I was here.”

“Yeah, he’s like really private and sort of asocial?”

Chanyeol blinks again. “I… totally didn’t get that at all? I mean I guess he seemed a little shy but I never thought that he was asocial. I mean, he never says he doesn’t want to hang out. Or maybe I’m just being too annoying and he’s too polite to say so?”

Yixing and Sehun both laugh.

“Nah, he would have definitely told you if he didn’t want to hang out,” Sehun says, and Yixing nods.

“Once he told Jongdae that he could only stay in the living room if he didn’t talk-”

“Oh, well he’s said that to me too,” Chanyeol cuts in.

“So you haven’t said anything inside his room?” Yixing asks, eyebrows furrowed. “Cause when Jongdae started talking Kyungsoo actually kicked him out of the living room.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “Wow. I never knew.”

Sehun makes a displeased noise as he flops into his bed, throwing his blanket over his lanky body. “What about you gives you special privileges anyway? You’re louder than the whole house.”

Chanyeol shrugs as Yixing nods, eyes slightly unfocused and already thinking about something else. “I wonder what it’s like to be in a brain that has that much to talk about.”

 

~~~

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun discover their mutual love for Diablo III one day when Chanyeol walks past his room and hears the unmistakable creepy startup music floating past the door.

It’s only a few weeks and an inevitable debate over PC versus console later when Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Jongdae, who also turns out to be a Diablo III player, sit in the livingroom, starting up a new game on the house’s PS4 as a trio of brand new characters. They are in the middle of fighting their first boss when the stairs creak and deposits a slightly sheepish looking Kyungsoo, a laptop in his hands.

“Oh shit, what the fuck, look who’s wandered out of his cave!” Baekhyun cracks, pausing the game resulting in a loud whine from Jongdae. Chanyeol turns to see Kyungsoo, who’s got his signature death glare aimed at Baekhyun’s pink hair and looks to be heading back upstairs.

“No, Kyungsoo stay,” Chanyeol whines, sprawling across the couch to a renewed duet of complaints, his hand outstretched toward Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, Kyungsoo, we’ll beat the bastard for saying shit like that to you,” Jongdae agrees, shoving both Chanyeol off of him and reaching over to whack Baekhyun in the head.

Baekhyun yelps and ducks, sending Chanyeol tumbling to the floor with a ‘thud’. Immediately Chanyeol folds his too long body into a ball, face crumpled, moaning in pain. Amidst his whining, Chanyeol hears Kyungsoo’s laughter.

Delighted out of his hurt puppy act, Chanyeol hops back onto the couch and pats the seat next to him, almost bouncing out of his seat in his excitement.

“Come on! Sit here! You can watch us beat the shit out of this butterfly lady!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but his infectious, eye-squishing grin remains in place as he walks across the living room to join the three on the couch.

“Chanyeol, you’re such an idiot,” he says simply, sitting back and opening up his laptop.

Chanyeol pouts and butts Kyungsoo’s shoulder with his head, and Kyungsoo pushes him back with a hand, eyes never leaving his laptop.

Baekhyun and Jongdae glance at each other, eyebrows slightly raised, but neither say anything as Chanyeol unpauses the game, filling the living room again with sounds of their character’s magic being deployed and the three men’s consequent yelling.

 

~~~

 

Jongin, stage name Kai, and one of the members of the now-disbanded team that won _America’s Best Dance Crew_ four years ago, returns from his latest long-term touring gig two months after Chanyeol moves in.

Chanyeol wasn’t a fan or anything, but he did watch the whole season that Kai’s team was on with his then girlfriend and he did send in a couple of votes when it was “your time to cast your votes” on who should stay on the show.

He tries really hard not to, and has been told not to by all seven of his roommates, but he can’t help but blush and flutter about when he finally meets the man in question the night he returns.

Jongin laughs.

 

“I… Promise I’ll get over it i-in like… A week,” Chanyeol promises Ka- Jongin, cheeks blistering red, after Chanyeol accidentally drops the plastic bowl he was holding, scattering cooked soba noodles in all directions. It’s the third time in as many days.

Jongin jumps at the sudden sound and Kyungsoo and Junmyeon pop their head into the kitchen at the sound of the clatter - Kyungsoo snorts, rolls his eyes, but Junmyeon takes in the furious blush on Chanyeol’s face, and ever the kind unofficial mother figure of the house, relieves the man from his humiliation.

Chanyeol half skitters out of the kitchen covering his face and Kyungsoo is there, rubbing his back.

“You’re pathetic, you know that?”

Chanyeol’s reply is muffled, but Kyungsoo still laughs.

“Shut the fuck up.”

 

~~~

 

It’s another one of those doing-work-but-really-more-just-hanging-out nights in Kyungsoo’s room, and the topic of family comes up. Chanyeol learns that Kyungsoo has an older brother, and that they are a little bit estranged, because of their childhood differences.

“He was the bullying kind. Big, popular, you know. And then there was me, not big, kinda scrawny with astigmatism. His friends liked to bully me and he never really stopped them. I think he was ashamed to have me as a brother, sometimes. I guess I can forgive him for that and dismiss it as immaturity but I don’t want to.”

Kyungsoo seems to have a reason for everything he does, to Chanyeol. Every decision thought out, every movement deliberate. It’s refreshing to Chanyeol, who lets his emotions decide large decisions for him and does things like move across the country on a whim.

Kyungsoo listens as Chanyeol tells him about the relationship with his sister.

“She used to dress me up and make me put on fashion shows with her and wear her creations to the tea parties and fancy award shows. She had our parents present the awards too. I wish I could say that I hated it but I didn’t? I loved the attention people gave me for wearing weird ass outfits. What can I say? I’m still an attention whore. And my sister owns an indie fashion magazine now so I must’ve helped somehow.”

Chanyeol decides he likes telling his secrets and embarrassing memories to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo always laughs at the appropriate times, comforts at appropriate times. Chanyeol somehow never feels stupid when he speaks to Kyungsoo- well, unless the other man is going off on his coding tangents, in which case Chanyeol feels very stupid.

“I can’t get this fucking script to work and I’ve been debugging this shit for six fucking hours this has got to be some fucking joke-”

“This code is going to be the death of me I swear this period wasn’t here two minutes ago? There is no way I would have written it like this I’ve been doing this for fucking 15 years and this is a rookie mistake, someone has to be fucking with this code I’m going to kill them once I find them-”

Kyungsoo talks to himself when Chanyeol is around, almost like Chanyeol is an extension of himself. The other half of his brain, that he needs to inform of his frustrations and confusions. The more Chanyeol thinks about it the more his heart swells. He’s glad that Sehun lost track of time that day and Kyungsoo had to help him out instead.

 

~~~

 

Kyungsoo’s favorite food is a fusion of kimchi and pasta, as he reveals one night as they sit next to each other on the kitchen island, eating dinner. Chanyeol doesn’t believe him.

“My mom invented that dish when I was 5 and I refused to eat kimchi because they were spicy and spaghetti was my favorite food. Kimchi spaghetti is _my_ favorite _and_ one-of-a-kind food. There’s no way you know what that is.”

Kyungsoo stares, incredulous. “Well, it sounds like your mom stole that from my mom, because she started making that for me when I was 4.”

“That means nothing, I’m older than you.”

“By a month and a half, that doesn’t even count.”

It’s almost a brawl. With both sides refusing to call ‘copycat’ on their own mothers, it’s inevitable that the competition shifts from origin date to quality.

“I bet my mom could have won awards for her kimchi spaghetti, actually.”

“My mom would whoop your mom’s kimchi spaghetti no problem.”

“I don’t fucking think so, you take that back.”

“You just can’t handle the truth.”

Soon, the whole house knows about the feud. Nobody sides with a particular person, as no one in the house has tasted Kyungsoo or Chanyeol's mother's kimchi spaghetti, but when the fifth day hits and Kyungsoo and Chanyeol still cannot walk past each other in the kitchen without either one saying something about the state of the other's mother's kimchi spaghetti, it is Minseok who finally comes up with half a feasible solution over Chinese takeout in the living room.

"Both of you cook, both of you obviously think their mother's recipe is better, so why don't you guys both make your version of the kimchi spaghetti and we'll taste test it and decide who wins?"

Chanyeol narrows his eyes at Minseok. "Who's we? Because Kyungsoo's lived here longer and he's scarier than me, of course everyone is going to vote for his spaghetti." Kyungsoo snaps a hand toward Chanyeol and Chanyeol flinches visibly, causing Minseok to laugh.

"I may have lived here for longer but I'm pretty sure you've had more conversations with each of our housemates in the four months you've been here than the three years I've lived here, so that argument is invalid."

"Yeah well they're still scared of you so."

This time Kyungsoo actually hits Chanyeol's arm, and Chanyeol in his usual fashion overreacts, crying out into his bowl of General Tso's chicken and demanding Kyungsoo rub it better.

Luhan walks in from the kitchen with a plate and a pair of chopsticks, settling down next to Minseok and pouring half of the shrimp lo mein onto his plate. "So then how about both of you leave your pasta out on the kitchen island without labeling either one for a day, and at the end of the night when everyone's had some we'll vote for the pasta, not the person."

Once Chanyeol and Kyungsoo agree that this indeed is the most fair solution and set a date (Luhan demands it be a day when he will be here, as he also wants to taste these legendary dishes), a message is sent to the house group chat, and the competition is underway.

The house knows that Chanyeol would be all for the dirty game talk and boasting of one's abilities, but everyone, including Chanyeol, is surprised at the level of which Kyungsoo shoots words back at Chanyeol, bushy eyebrows raised in bravado and fake anger.

One Saturday from the day the competition was announced, both contestants gather in the kitchen at 11am, for the cook-off kickoff. None of the other housemates are allowed to watch the two men cook, as not to give clues as whose spaghetti they may be tasting. Junmyeon gets to come in to start the competition before he, like the rest of the house, is confined to their rooms or outside of the house for an hour (a demand by Chanyeol, shrugged and backed up by Kyungsoo).

By the time noon comes around, both dishes are presented in the middle of the kitchen island, with a stack of smaller plates and forks set on the side. Two iPads, courtesy of Jongin and Sehun, lie in front of each dish, each displaying a survey of criteria for the judges to rank.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo confine themselves to their own rooms, Kyungsoo back to his never-ending scripting and Chanyeol working on his umpteenth play through of Pokemon. Buried inside his blankets, he's almost fallen asleep in the middle of play when the door to his room opens.

"Hrmm-?" Chanyeol's head jerks off the pillow as he licks his lips and sits up straight in bed, expertly maneuvering his long torso to prevent himself from knocking his head on the top bunk. A blurry shape by the entrance of his room quickly transforms into Jongin's messy hair, halfway through the door, frozen with a hand still on the door knob.

"Oh, hey, sorry, were you sleeping?" Sehun leans back on his desk chair to make eye contact with Chanyeol. "The music on your Game Boy was still playing so I thought you were awake. I invited Jongin upstairs to hang."

"Nah. No, yeah I was awake, that's fine..." Chanyeol mumbles, rubbing his eyes with a hand and picking up his abandoned Game Boy. Jongin shuts the door behind him and walks into the room, flopping down on Sehun's bed and turning on the tv. Sounds of the basketball game flow from the speakers.

"Did you try the spaghetti?" Chanyeol asks, abandoning his Pokemons for now.

"I thought asking you or Kyungsoo about the spaghetti was against the rules," Sehun says, chair now also facing the TV, one eyebrow raised, tone cheeky.

"I didn't ask which one you liked better, I just wanted to know if you both ate. And voted." Sehun makes a face, eyes on the television, but Jongin swings out an arm to give Chanyeol a thumbs up.

"I can't believe Kyungsoo hosted a house event like that, to be honest," Jongin says after a beat, groaning as whatever team he wasn't cheering for sinks a three-pointer.

Sehun laughs. "Oh my god, I know. Remember that one time Junmyeon had to practically beg him to come out of his room to go on the house beach trip with us?" Jongin cackles at the memory, and Chanyeol frowns in thought. That sounds so different from the Kyungsoo he knows.

"Was he honestly that bad?" Chanyeol asks, and both Sehun and Jongin turn to nod at Chanyeol, eyes wide for emphasis.

"He'd come down stairs while Jongin and I were watching a movie, and then, like, mumble a 'hi' if he was really in a social mood before getting his food and going back up the stairs." Sehun says, and Jongin claps a hand on his knee, remembering the experience. "Oh my god, yeah. And like before I left for the tour and you moved in, Junmyeon was probably Kyungsoo's closest housemate? But seriously, we only said that because they worked together."

Sehun interrupts. "And Junmyeon said he probably had maybe ten more conversations with him than the rest of the house and that's including the whole six months they rode the bus to work together, six days a week."

Jongin laughs again, and Chanyeol laughs as well, not really sure how else to react to this information.

"I mean," Jongin turns to Chanyeol. "He was a really great roommate, never fucked up his cleaning schedule, never made noise, but he was like the invisible guy, you know?"

Sehun nods, opens his mouth to speak, but gives a loud “YES!” instead when his team catches up in points. He continues, "We tried to get to know him, honest, but he was really unapproachable and quiet and impossible to crack - which is why I was really fucking shocked when you said you hung out in his room so much."

Jongin turns to Chanyeol slowly, awe in his eyes. "You hang out in Kyungsoo’s room?”

Chanyeol nods, and Jongin clicks his teeth in dramatic disdain. “See, that would never fly with the rest of us. And here you are, hosting a whole cooking competition with him! Which," he makes a face. "Minseok and Luhan won't get to taste cause I finished it."

Chanyeol's eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

"I'm sorry! Both of them were so good!" Jongin throws both his hands up in surrender.

"You better not have given both me and Kyungsoo the same scores!" Chanyeol growls, and Jongin, apologizing again, scrambles out of Sehun's bed and out the door, screaming, "You're not allowed out of the room until the competition is finished!" before Chanyeol can grab him.

“If Kyungsoo and I tie I’m coming for you!” Chanyeol shouts out his bedroom door before slamming it shut. He stalks over to his bed before throwing himself into it, picking up his Game Boy again and turning it on.

Sehun rolls his eyes.

 

Chanyeol manages to beat a gym leader before heading downstairs for the final results, but his thoughts are filled with Kyungsoo, whom he had befriended so easily despite all odds, it seemed. Strange, how things turned out. But he loved being Kyungsoo's friend, and was glad that it happened so quickly for him.

The spaghetti competition is a tie, even with a recount and a revote. It's after two hours of Chanyeol's incessant whining that Kyungsoo steps out of the competition, making Chanyeol the unofficial winner. It's a total bogus win, but Chanyeol rubs it in Kyungsoo's face anyway. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but helps Chanyeol clean up the kitchen after. He even lets Chanyeol brag about his fake win until he runs out of steam.

 

~~~

 

Chanyeol is on his stomach on Kyungsoo’s bed, a tucked under his chest, on his umpteen plus one playthrough of Pokemon on his gameboy color when he notices the picture of Emma Watson on Kyungsoo's desktop background. 

"Emma Watson?"

Kyungsoo barely glances over at his housemate. "You've been basically living in my room for the past eight months and this is the first time you've noticed it?"

"You like Emma Watson?" 

Kyungsoo finally turns to face Chanyeol, who has a strange mix of emotions he can't quite read on his face.

"What's with you?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "I just didn't peg you as an Emma Watson fan."

"Oh, come on, like you've never had a crush on Hermione Granger. Almost every guy in my class had a picture of her in his locker back in the day."

Chanyeol bites the inside of his lip, contemplating his words. "Okay, fine, I liked Hermione Granger." Come on. Just do it. "But to be honest, I'm pretty sure my heart belonged to Draco Malfoy."

Kyungsoo blinks. "O-oh."

Was this silence really, really long, or was his heart just beating really, really fast?

"I think I was more of a fan of the Weasley twins. Long. Cute. Funny."

Chanyeol secretly, very quietly, lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"Ah, yeah, they were pretty great."

Chanyeol grins - a grin so large and so out of his control that he needs to bury his face into Kyungsoo’s pillow, lest the other see. His chest thumps like it’s just received a shot of espresso straight to the heart, and Chanyeol prays Kyungsoo can’t hear how loud it is in the small room. Giving a loud, fake cough, he concentrates on capturing the pikachu on his screen instead. Kyungsoo doesn’t continue the conversation and Chanyeol sighs silently.

 

~~~

 

It's a Friday night after a round of '40 and a film' and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are still in the living room sitting on opposite sides of the same couch, legs stretched out into the middle cushion, invading each other's space. The other housemates, (plus Luhan, minus Yixing and Jongdae) who had also sat and watched the movie had one by one drifted back into their room to sleep, stomachs full of cheap beer and food.

They alternate between speaking and staring at the muted TV, and it's not until Kyungsoo mutters a quiet "shit", that Chanyeol realizes that it's 4am and they've been talking for the last four hours, time a forgotten concept.

"Fuck, you have work in the morning," Chanyeol starts, sitting up back straight, eyes wide.

"I'll... No, I'm going to email in sick, I'm not going to be awake enough in the morning to go in..." The light from the phone casts a glow on Kyungsoo's face as he begins typing up the email.

Chanyeol grimaces. "Ah... Sorry..."

"Hey, I have not been out a single day since I started working, they owe me." Kyungsoo smirks, and Chanyeol can definitely see the sleep creeping into his housemate's eyes. Chanyeol yawns.

"You should head off to bed," Kyungsoo laughs. "You seem pretty much dead." Swinging his legs off the couch, Kyungsoo stretches, exposing a tiny bit of his stomach under his shirt. Chanyeol tries hard not to stare.

"Ah, yeah. You should do that too," Chanyeol gives a big stretch of his own, then stops as he sees Kyungsoo bend over to start picking up the plates and the empty bottles of beer. "Ah, wait, let me help-"

"It's fine, honestly. I'm just going to put these in the recycling and toss the plates into the dishwasher." Kyungsoo lightly swats Chanyeol's hand away. "We both need to shower anyway so just go shower first so it'll be free when I get upstairs."

Chanyeol has half a mind to argue, but he decides against it since Kyungsoo is already making his first trip into the kitchen, and what Kyungsoo said did make sense.

 

It's in the middle of his shower that Chanyeol gets a crazy idea.

After the shower, after knocking on Kyungsoo's door to let him know the bathroom is open, after changing into a pair of basketball shorts and a sleep shirt, heart thumping, Chanyeol sneaks into Kyungsoo's room before the other returns from the shower. He sneaks into Kyungsoo's bed, the bed that he'd somehow made a second home in the past nine months without ever sleeping in it, and- Chanyeol pauses. He hadn’t thought of what to do once he got into Kyungsoo’s bed. Should he wait for Kyungsoo to come back and present his case? Or pretend to be asleep and hope that Kyungsoo will climb into bed with him?

Before Chanyeol can make a sound decision, Kyungsoo's door opens and Chanyeol freezes, facing the wall. Eyes squeezed shut, he strains to hear Kyungsoo round the corner to see Chanyeol, who could no longer debate whether he has made a mistake and choose to undo what he's done. 

Chanyeol hears Kyungsoo pause five steps into the room.

The silence that follows is so long and painful Chanyeol contemplates blowing the whistle on the whole affair, sitting up in bed and pretending it’s some long, complicated and unfunny joke. The thought screeches to a halt when he feels the covers on him shift, then the bed give as Kyungsoo silently joins him in his bed.

Chanyeol’s thoughts race once again. Should he continue to pretend to be asleep? Did Kyungsoo just join him because he was too tired to kick him out of bed?

It is among these thoughts Chanyeol slowly realizes that Kyungsoo has rolled to his side, so close that Chanyeol can feel a hint of his breath on his neck. Kyungsoo’s arm hovers above Chanyeol’s head on the pillow and when Chanyeol lifts his head, Kyungsoo’s arm makes his way under Chanyeol’s neck, around his shoulder.

Chanyeol turns slowly, shifting in place, until he is facing Kyungsoo. His eyes adjust to the dark and he wills his heart to slow as he finds Kyungsoo’s eyes with his own, guided only by the sliver of street light shining through Kyungsoo’s blinds.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

They stare at each other for a little while.

“It’s supposed to be, like, a hundred degrees tomorrow, did you know?” Kyungsoo breaks the silence, his tongue darting out and wetting his bottom lip at the end.

“Gross, that’s so gross.” Chanyeol shifts, getting into a more comfortable position. “Thank god for central air, I’m not going outside at all tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo hums in agreement. “It’s a good thing I took off work tomorrow, since the office central air system likes to break during the hottest days.”

Chanyeol makes a sympathetic noise, scrunching up his nose. “Back in Virginia half the school building I worked at didn’t have AC, so I definitely feel you.”

“So tomorrow.”

“Hmm?” Chanyeol looks toward Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo is staring at the ceiling.

“It’l be fun. We’ll watch a few shitty movies, hang out, maybe go back to that sushi place we went to the day you moved in…”

Unsure where Kyungsoo is going with this, Chanyeol is about to respond when Kyungsoo rolls over and kisses Chanyeol.

Chanyeol's world stops.

It's feels like a shot to the heart - the touch of Kyungsoo's soft, soft lips he's only ever dreamt about against his own, coaxing Chanyeol's top lip from his bottom lip. Chanyeol almost forgets to respond, almost forgets to breathe, but Kyungsoo's warm hand finding its way across Chanyeol's side is like an electric shock. It wakes Chanyeol up from his stupor and he's kissing Kyungsoo back, free hand finding its place on Kyungsoo's waist, gripping him, pulling himself closer.

Lips part, and Chanyeol's breath hitches as their tongues meet, and the two kiss, deeply, desperately, pouring out the words that had been unsaid between them with their mouths.

All too soon, Kyungsoo is pulling away and Chanyeol takes in a shaky breath, releasing the air as he opens his eyes. Kyungsoo's eyes are dark, and Chanyeol is all too aware of the way his own stomach pulls at the sight.

"H... Hi."

"Hi."

Kyungsoo chuckles softly at the other's wavering voice, and for once Chanyeol doesn't have a smart comeback ready. Instead, he settles with another rushed release of air, and a half smile. "Fuck."

Kyungsoo nods, echoes Chanyeol's smile. "Yeah."

Chanyeol closes the gap between them this time, rolling onto his back as he pulls Kyungsoo on top of him, legs intertwined. His nerves are on fire, every brush of skin making him ache for more, need more. And it's like Kyungsoo can read this thoughts, wants him just as much, and Chanyeol moans as Kyungsoo's lips travel to his jaw, fingers making their way into Chanyeol's still damp hair and pulling tentatively. Chanyeol's hips stutter, fingers digging into Kyungsoo's shirt before his hands slide down to the hem, pulling it up and over Kyungsoo's head. Kyungsoo reciprocates, helping Chanyeol up to a sitting position before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it over the side.

Chanyeol sits on his knees, lips desperate to kiss Kyungsoo's again, hands roaming across Kyungsoo's back, his torso - he's seen Kyungsoo shirtless before of course, but to feel the softness of his skin, the ripple of muscles just under them is something else entirely. Kyungsoo leaves trails of kisses down Chanyeol's collar bone and Chanyeol drops his head back, relishing in Kyungsoo's soft, soft lips trailing down his torso. Kyungsoo's hands travel low on Chanyeol's back, over the swell of his ass, fingers catching the stretchy shorts and boxers and pulling them down over Chanyeol's cock, rock hard and leaking precum.

"Fuck," Kyungsoo groans, hands tight over Chanyeol's ass, straightening up to capture Chanyeol's lips with his again. “Your ass. The shit I've dreamt of doing to your ass."

Spikes of pleasure shoot straight to Chanyeol's core at Kyungsoo's words and Chanyeol moans, eyes almost blurring at the thought. Chanyeol wraps his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders, pushing on him until Kyungsoo is half sitting, half leaning against the pillows. Kyungsoo shifts as Chanyeol grabs at Kyungsoo's boxers, helping him remove the thin fabric from his thighs and off the bed.

Chanyeol quickly climbs onto Kyungsoo's lap, legs straddling the other boy, kissing deeper and hungrier than before, relishing in the direct skin to skin contact of their thighs, the burning heat of their cocks.

Lips roam the length of Kyungsoo's neck, wet and heavy, leaving behind small red circles in their wake. Kyungsoo's fingers wander down Chanyeol’s spine and between Chanyeol’s cheeks, and Chanyeol utters a small gasp as the other begins to play at the entrance, teasing and pressing just enough to get Chanyeol bucking against Kyungsoo's thighs.

"F...Fuck, Kyungsoo... Please..." Chanyeol whines, head crashing into the crook of Kyungsoo's neck, as Kyungsoo's free hand comes between their torsos, wrapping both of their cocks in a loose grip. He starts stroking both of their cocks in tandem to the finger playing at the muscle of Chanyeol's ass, and Chanyeol lets out a sob.

"Shh, Chanyeol. Yixing and Sehun are sleeping on the other side of the wall." Kyungsoo mumbles, both hands still working on systematically undoing all of Chanyeol's buttons. Chanyeol nods into Kyungsoo's neck, bites his lip, hips erratic, body unable to choose which of Kyungsoo's hands to lean into.

"Do you... Lube... Do you have...?" Chanyeol manages to gasp finally, and Kyungsoo nods, releasing Chanyeol from his grip.

"Lie down."

Chanyeol doesn't need to be told twice, falling to his back, head on the pillow, as he watches Kyungsoo reach over to his bedside table's drawer, pulling out a condom and a small tube of lube.

"Can I?" Kyungsoo asks, as he settles himself between Chanyeol's spread legs, resting a hand on the inside of the man's thigh.

Chanyeol nods, eyes wide, lust, trust and love spilling into his gaze. Kyungsoo opens the lube cap and coats his fingers generously, and Chanyeol lifts himself up onto his elbows to get a better look.

Kyungsoo shifts closer on his knees, and even though Chanyeol wants this, aches for it, he can feel himself tensing up, thighs taut with nerves. Kyungsoo seems to sense this and leaning over Chanyeol's body, Kyungsoo kisses him again. This time slower, more tender, almost that Chanyeol can taste the love pouring from Kyungsoo's tongue.

When Chanyeol has a hand tangled in Kyungsoo's hair, distracted from his anxiety, Kyungsoo lets his finger tease the entrance of Chanyeol's hole again. This time Chanyeol responds as he had earlier, sharp intakes of air, small twitches of the hip. Kyungsoo slides his finger in slowly, working it back and forth as Chanyeol's lips stop kissing Kyungsoo's lips but remains open, breathing shallow. Chanyeol falls back into the pillow as Kyungsoo inserts a second finger, biting into the back of his hand, willing himself to stay quiet. Kyungsoo scissors his fingers, drags them painstakingly slow against Chanyeol's walls and Chanyeol sobs as Kyungsoo's fingers rub against his prostate.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay," Kyungsoo mumbles, nudging away Chanyeol's hand with his nose, swallowing Chanyeol's desperate moans with his mouth. An addition of a third finger has Chanyeol fisting at the bedsheets, and Kyungsoo continues to press into that sweet spot, over and over, until Chanyeol, panting and sweaty, stops Kyungsoo with a push against his chest.

"I don't wanna- come, no- I don't, please- not yet-" he mumbles incoherently, and Kyungsoo, fingers still, kisses Chanyeol slowly until he's caught his breath. Chanyeol's cock, shiny and wet with precum, twitches under Kyungsoo's arm.

"I want you inside me," Chanyeol whispers between kisses, fingers tracing the curves of Kyungoo's face, following the tops of his cheeks, the outside of his ears, the sharpness of his jaw.

Kyungsoo peppers small kisses across Chanyeol's lips, eyelids and cheeks, as he slowly pulls his fingers out. Chanyeol shudders from the emptiness and pulls Kyungsoo closer before letting him go.

The condom package is ripped, the rubber rolled on. Chanyeol supports himself up on his elbows again, watching Kyungsoo as he carefully lubes himself up. Chanyeol wets his bottom lip.

"I'll go slow."

Chanyeol glances up to Kyungsoo's soft eyes with eyebrows furrowed, questions written on his face.

"You look nervous again." Kyungsoo bends over Chanyeol, placing chaste kisses down Chanyeol's torso. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Chanyeol pulls Kyungsoo up towards him, fingers gripping the back of Kyungsoo's hair, into a searing, open mouthed kiss.

"I know."

Kyungsoo reaches between their bodies for his cock, lines himself up with Chanyeol's hole. Slowly he pushes himself in, and Chanyeol feels the way his body stretches to fit Kyungsoo inside of him even after he'd previously stretched him. Chanyeol breaks away from their kiss, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, hands gripping Kyungsoo's shoulders as he silently gasps, back arching slightly.

When he's bottomed out, Kyungsoo runs a thumb over Chanyeol's cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Chanyeol nods, breath shallow, eyes still closed.

"I’m… Yeah. It’s… Wow. Yeah, I’m good."

Placing his hands on either side of Chanyeol's head for support Kyungsoo slowly pulls out until just his tip is inside of the other man, then in again. Each drag in and out has Chanyeol gasping and moaning, the build up so intense and Chanyeol finds it harder and harder to stay quiet.

Kyungsoo slowly begins to build his pace, each time pulling out to the tip and pushing himself in balls deep.

"Fuck, you feel so. Fucking. Good." Kyungsoo mumbles, relishing in the way Chanyeol's ass seemed to grip at his cock at every thrust. "Just like I imagined it would."

Chanyeol hums in reply, legs wrapped around Kyungsoo's torso, keeping him close. Kyungsoo continues to pour out his affections for Chanyeol, through his tender, loving movements. But it's not until Kyungsoo sits up and pushes his hands against the inside of Chanyeol's knees for a better angle that Kyungsoo hits Chanyeol's prostate, causing Chanyeol to shout out in a mix of shock and pure pleasure. The electricity that shoots down Kyungsoo's spine at Chanyeol's reaction has him quickly abandoning earlier plans to keep their first time slow and romantic.

"Shhhh," Kyungsoo reacts automatically, leaping forward, hands covering Chanyeol's mouth as his hips continue to thrust into Chanyeol. Chanyeol quiets immediately to whimpers. But when Kyungsoo pushes himself forward and lifts Chanyeol's hips up, managing to angle his cock to hit that bundle of nerves again and again, Chanyeol quickly seems to lose whatever control he had, his moans becoming increasingly more depraved.

"Fuck, yes, fuck, oh god, fuck me harder, please," Chanyeol sobs, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his face to drown out his own words. The combination of Chanyeol's uncontrollable reactions and the filthy squelching sound his cock makes each time he bottoms out in his punishing, brutal pace has Kyungsoo struggle to keep himself in control as well, feeling the spring in his core start to coil tighter.

"Touch yourself," Kyungsoo growls at Chanyeol and he doesn't need to be told twice, hands desperately grabbing at his own cock, pumping to the rhythm of Kyungsoo's thrusts. It's not long until Chanyeol's asshole starts squeezing around Kyungsoo's cock, Kyungsoo's grip on Chanyeol's hips hard enough to bruise.

"Oh god, I'm gonna fucking come, Kyungsoo, I'm going to come," Chanyeol gasps, and no sooner than he'd finished speaking those words he's coming, his moan several pitches higher, long white streaks of cum painting over his chest. The sight of Chanyeol's cock, jerking and oozing pushes Kyungsoo over the edge as well and he comes with a stuttered thrust, fucking Chanyeol through both of their orgasms.

Chanyeol feels the wave of sleep cresting over him as Kyungsoo pulls out and disposes of the condom, eyes becoming harder and harder to open as he more hears and feels rather than sees Kyungsoo grab a few tissues off the nightstand and wipe him down. As Kyungsoo finally drops down beside him Chanyeol curls up into Kyungsoo's chest, wrapping his long limbs around Kyungsoo and successfully trapping him.

 

It's strange, Chanyeol thinks, how shifting from friends to lovers doesn't seem strange at all. As he moves closer and closer to sleep Chanyeol wonders why it took them so long to get here, when it feels like this should have always been. Chanyeol nuzzles Kyungsoo’s soft, warm skin, and mumbles something along the lines of “boyfriend”, but it’s just the sleep talking.

Kyungsoo may have wiped the sweaty hair off of Chanyeol's forehead and kissed him after that, but Chanyeol barely remembers.

 

He does remember though, as he finally crosses the line into unconsciousness, Kyungsoo mumble, "Who'd have known, huh."

 

 

_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. How does one write author's notes?
> 
> 2\. The title is from Lily Allen’s song “Who’d Have Known”, as well as the last line of the fic (obviously). The bits at the end are also heavily inspired by the song. 
> 
> 3\. All the extra thank you's to TJ, Tay, and Jay for their endless support before and after the fic was first released and constantly oiling up the walls of the ditch that is Chansoo so that i can't ever get out.
> 
> 4\. This is the very first fanfic I've ever written. Any constructive criticisms/comments would be so very appreciated ;;
> 
> 5\. Thank you for taking the time to read the fic... And this thing <3


End file.
